You & Me Plus 3
by Hime The Stars Shine Bright
Summary: Short oneshots of Ichigo and Rukia with their kids. Also some ishihime here and there.
1. Birthday Gifts with Hidama

Rukia gripped the pink and green wrapped package against her chest, closing her eyes. Sighing softly, she sent a silent prayer to god and then looked back down at the package.

Where, oh _where_, had she gone wrong?

She glanced up when she heard the shuffling of someone's feet against the wooden floors in the hallway, eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of her beloved husband passing in the hallway, most certainly looking for their daughter but at the same time making himself look like he wasn't.

"Ichigo."

He turned, hands buried in his pockets, the a rather simple, blank look on his face, but Rukia knew better. His brown eyes were full of that look, that _crap-she-found-me_ look that he wore whenever he was doing something sneaky. Something sneaky that usually pertained to their 2 year old daughter, Hidama.

Their daughter's birthday was in 2 days- the 23rd of April, full name Hidama Kurosaki. She was a pretty little thing, with dark brown- almost black- pattsun cut hair, and pretty indigo eyes. She looked like a chubby, lighter haired version of Rukia.

Knowing that, Ichigo was completely, utterly unable to say no the his little girl. Which often left him to spoil her like crazy, causing Rukia to scold him.

Ichigo replied in an innocent tone, "Yeah?"

Rukia held out the parcel in her hands before looking back up at him, closing her eyes solemnly, she pleaded, "_Please_ don't tell me this is another book! Please?"

Ichigo continued to play the innocent card, "What about it?"

Rukia groaned, all bit smacking her forehead, "For goodness sake Ichigo, you always do this! Why can't you- for once- get her, oh I don't know,_ toys?_ Or a book with actual pictures suitable for a 3 year old? She can't relate to..." Rukia, knowing the orange-haired idiot too well, carefully tore open the paper and slid the book out of it's neat flowery wrapping, eyes widening at the title stretched across the cover, _"-Hamlet?_"

Ichigo raises an eyebrow, his face contorted in slight confusion, "What's wrong? It's for her bedtime stories."

"Ichigo, she's barely _three!_ She has a hard time understanding why Cinderella would leave her shoe behind instead of going back to pick it up! Let alone something as complicated as Hamlet! There are adults who don't understand Shakespeare!"

Ichigo's face was a little bit pouty, very fierce and defensive as he retorted indignantly, yelling dramatically, "Don't underestimate the intelligence of my daughter!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, glancing over at little Hidama herself, who had crawled into the room, dressed in her little pink shirt with the kitty ears sewed on the hood, and sighed exasperatedly, not wanting to argue with Ichigo in front of the child, "She doesn't get it, Ichigo. She just likes to hear your voice."

"That's not true!" Ichigo seemed to be in denial, glaring defiantly at his wife, not noticing Hidama, who had crawled up to the side of his leg.

"Daddy!" Hidama had reached her destination, and rubbed herself affectionately against Ichigo's leg like a cat, "M'jou!"

Ichigo looked down, puzzled for a moment, then grinned when he realized it his daughter, beaming full of fatherly pride, "Oh, hello, kitty-cat!"

"M'jou!"

Ichigo crouched down now, stroking her head cutely, "Who's my little kitty? Who's a smarty kitty?"

"M'jou!"

"Where's the fishie? Where's the mousie? What a cute kitty!" Ichigo exclaimed happily as he turned the tiny girl on her back gently and tickled her tummy, the girl squealing in excitement.

Rukia smiled wryly. "Ichigo… just WHO is underestimating WHAT?"

"Tch..." Ichigo scooped up his daughter with one arm, who in return sort of purred and snuggled against his chest, "Whatever!"

"Don't hold her like that! She's not an animal."

Ichigo replies defensively, "I'm not holding her like an animal!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Ichigo-"

"M'jou!"

Both parents looked at their daughter, who looked pleased, indigo eyes sparkling brightly, to have created a silence and have both her parents' attention.

Rukia stared at her for a moment, and then back at Ichigo who looked at her at the same time, and-

"See! What did I tell you-"

"What?"

"You!" Rukia's eyes are wide, sparkling, her mouth in a joyous smile as she stepped closer to Ichigo and pokes him playfully all over, "She's acting like a cat and you approve! You like it, don't you?"

"Ah! I-I do not!" Ichigo squirmed back from her tickling pokes, hugging the little girl close to his chest as if taking comfort in her, "She's my daughter! She can act like a cat if she wants to!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, smiling as Ichigo held up the child to his face, hugs her close and kisses her cheek, while mumbling in a baby tone, "She can have whatever she wants, my _princess.."_

"Ichigo..." Rukia gives Ichigo a smug look, "You're more like your father then you think."

"What!"

"Daddy." Hidama squirmed out of Ichigo's grasp until he set her on the floor, her tiny hand grabbed his pant leg, "You have to play with me,"

"Alright! Let's go!" Ichigo reached down and grabbed her little hand, letting her drag him to her own room. Rukia sighed quietly, looking down at the thick book in her hand in curiousity, "..Maybe I'll ask Orihime what Ishida buys for Yuri."


	2. Hopes & Dreams with Misako

It was lovely Saturday morning, at 6:33 AM. The sun barely peeped through the curtains in the master bedroom at the Kurosaki residence. Ichigo was curled up under the warm covers in bed, he face snuggled into Rukia' back as he snored peacefully.

It was right then the bedroom door opened slowly, tiny feet snuck across the large bedroom quietly and grabbed the edge of the bed, so only her head could be seen by those asleep on top of it. Ichigo shivered when a tiny voice suddenly whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna be a waffle."

"Mmm…" he shifted sleepily. The voice spoke again.

"I'm gonna be a waffle."

"Ughhh… oi." He sat up slightly on his elbow, squinting sleepily at his and Rukia's second child, Misako. She was born when Hidama was 4, with her mother's indigo eyes and short, orangish blonde hair that had been getting lighter and lighter every birthday that passed by. She was 4 now, and Hidama was 8... Ichigo couldn't believe how time could fly by so quickly, his first baby was already 8 years old.

Meanwhile, he sighed tiredly, glancing at Rukia, who was, at least, still asleep, before looking back at the little girl, mumbling, "Why are you awake at this hour..?"

"I KNOW WHAT I WANNA BE WHEN I GROW UP!" she screamed excitedly, causing Ichigo to wince at the volume and glance at Rukia, who was now beginning to squirm. Ichigo sat up slowly, groaning as his little blonde troll-baby backed away from the bed and twirled. "I thought lots and lots about it and I decided this morning when I went eated cereal and watched Sailor Moon!"

Ichigo's eyes bulged out when he was what she was wearing.

Misako kept twirling, eyes bright with excitement, "Isn't it great, daddy?"

His face turned pink, "Misako… what is that."

"I'M GONNA BE A WAFFLE!" Misako screamed confidently, twirling in her square-shaped waffle costume.

Ichigo burst out laughing, gripping his stomach and flopping on his back, turning from side to side. Misako stopped twirling and glared hatefully at him, "It's NOT funny daddy! These are my hopes and dreams!"

Meanwhile, all the commotion had finally gotten to Rukia, who sat up, blinking in a mix of confusion and annoyance as she glanced down at Ichigo, who looked like he may pass out from laughing too much, "Stop that! What's wrong with you?"

"Ah-" Ichigo could hardly breathe as he gasped, his face red, "A-Ask your daughter about her hopes and dreams…!"

Rukia looked back at her daughter, who went from frowning to a perky smile, as she twirled now for her mother, "I'M GONNA BE A WAFFLE!"

"What are you wearing, Misako? Where did you get that?" Rukia questioned. Misako went right on twirling as she explained.

"Ishida-sama and Orihime-sama made it for me!" She stopped twirling, "Orihime-sama asked if I wanted to be a circle waffle or a square. I said square! Orihime-sama said Megumi wants to be a square one with me! And Hidama-nee and Yuri-nee and can be spoons! And then daddy can be syrup and you can be syrup and Orihime-sama said her and Ishida-sama could be plates and we could be like dokidoki yummychums except not burgers but waffles and-"

Rukia rubbed her forehead.


	3. New Addition with the Kurosakis

_The electric alarm clock on Rukia's nightstand table blinked in red digital letters "8:44" and she was wondering why neither of her girls had barged into her room to wake them up yet. She shook her head lightly, deciding to savor this rare, peaceful moment, turning to her right side where a lump of blanket and orange hair snored away._

_She shook him lightly by the shoulder, running her fingers through his hair gently, murmuring, "Ichigo."_

_Ichigo knew all too well that it was about time to get up, but he wanted to take an extra minute of sleep if he could. "Mmm…" he rolled over, long arms wrapping around Rukia's waist as he easily pulled her back under the covers with him, pressing his face into her collarbone. Rukia sighed softly, her chin resting on soft orange spikes, "Hey, Ichigo. Are you awake?"_

_"No."_

_Rukia laughed softly. "I see…"_

_Something in her tone pricked Ichigo's ears up. He shifted slightly against her neck, mumbling still, "What is it, Rukia..."_

_"Mm." He liked how her hand felt weaving through his hair, "Ichigo, I'm pregnant."_

_"...What?" and he lifted his head, eyes now completely ridden of any sleep as he blinked at her in surprise, "Again?"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat quietly on the hospital bed in the spacious room, holding a sleeping blue bundle in his arms. Yesterday, at around 10 in the morning, he'd brought Rukia to the hospital, leaving the girls, Hidama and Misako, with his father and Yuzu. Around 5 hours later, she had their 3rd child, a boy, with soft wisps of orange hair. His eye color was dark, too dark to tell whether it would be brown, like his father, or indigo, like his mother. Only time would tell.<p>

They'd decided to name him Mamoru.. well, Rukia had decided. Ichigo couldn't help the nagging feeling that she'd named him after a character from that "Sailor Moon" show that she and Misako watched sometimes on Saturdays, but Rukia insisted that she liked the name because the meaning was similar to his own. "He's a little clone of you, and the only boy, so why shouldn't his name be like yours?" she'd said.

Now, he'd remained with Rukia the entire day and night yesterday, and had only gone home in the morning to change his clothes and freshen up before returning to the hospital. Renji and Byakuya, as well as some of Rukia's other friends in the living world (Hinamori-san, Ukitake-san, etc.) had visited her in the morning. Ishida and Inoue had also visited briefly, with their three kids. They'd left already, leaving Ichigo and Rukia to relax a little bit.

Misako and Hidama hadn't come yet; Ichigo knew that Yuzu planned to bring the kids in a couple of hourse. He knew Rukia missed them very much. Speaking of Rukia..

She'd woken up, and was sitting in a chair at a table in the hospital room, eating. She was dressed in a pink and white polka dotted hosptial gown, her short black hair kept back off of her face with a white flat, large plastic clip that was in the shape of a bow. She looked awfully cute, Ichigo thought, sitting there with wood chopsticks in her hand, stuffing her face even though she looked rather sleepy.

Ichigo glanced down when he felt Mamoru squirm a little bit, the tiny baby's right hand in a fist. Ichigo moved his other hand, his finger gently touching the baby's tiny knuckles, smiling slightly when the tiny fingers opened and grasped his, even though little Mamoru was asleep.

"You know, Ichigo.." Rukia's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced up at her, who was looking at him with slightly narrowed, sleepy eyes. "Apparently, when men see their wives after they give birth, they stop seeing them as women."

Ichigo blinked for a moment. He knew Rukia wasn't _meaning_ to accuse him of anything.. and he'd seen her give birth three times now. And he knew she was probably feeling a bit more sensitive, what with the baby blues, and all the online reading she did about pregnancy and babies could have gotten to her head.. and that she was voicing something she might fear would happen between them.

Rather than argue, he glanced down at his newborn son, shifting him in his arms slightly as he replied, "That's true."

Rukia's lips slightly parted, meaning to retort when Ichigo glanced back up at her, his eyes slightly jovial but honest, "I see you as a goddess,"

She stared at him, her lips slightly parted in a speechless way, when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open, come in," Ichigo called, as Rukia continued to stare at him. _How could Ichigo become that smooth?!_

The door slid open. "Mama!" Misako bound into the spacy room, her short blond hair tied into two braids, followed by her sister and Yuzu, who serenaded, "Misa, remember I told you, quietly…"

"Thank you for bringing them, Yuzu," Ichigo said softly as she went into the room, going over and giving Rukia a hug, "Oh it was no problem! I have to go back, Dad can only hold down the clinic for so long. I'll be back later."

Meanwhile, Hidama had gone towards her father, who called quietly, "Come here."

She tiptoed towards him, peeking over his arms to see, eyes wide as Ichigo carefully lowered the little baby so she could see.

Meanwhile Misako ran with her arms outstretched to the table where Rukia sat, who was still in slight shock about Ichigo's too suave answer. She snapped out of it however, and reached out to grab her daughter's hands as she climbed onto the chair to her lap, "Mamaaaa…."

"Yes, baby." Rukia kissed her hair.

"Look at what I did in school today!" Misako pulled a folded paper out of her bag, "We learned about ducks today! I even got a picture of one. And here's one I made out of noodles!"

"It's beautiful."

"When are you coming home mama?" she glanced up at her mother's kind face, Rukia wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, "Tomorrow, darling…"

Meanwhile, Hidama had sat down on the bed, and Ichigo had carefully placed the baby in her arms, watching her carefully. Misako, who was four years old and still sucked her thumb sometimes, watched her father and sister from her place on Rukia's lap, one hand gripping Rukia's shirt, the other propped her thumb in her mouth. After a few moments, she pulled her thumb from her mouth and questioned, "What is that?"

"Your new brother." Ichigo smiled over at the two, Hidama still enamored with the bundle in her arms, "Come here and see."

"He's so cute." Hidama whispered, obviously pleased, beaming down at the newborn. Misako remained in Rukia's arms for a few moments, before looking up at Rukia, who looked down at her, as if she were asking, _should I go mama?_ Rukia smiled lightly, "Why don't you go see Misa?"

"Ok." Rukia helped her down, watching her cross the room until she reached her father, who scooped her up easily and placed her on the bed near her sister. She crawled over and peered downwards at the bundle, "…That's my brother?"

"Yes." Ichigo's smile could not get any more smug, "What do you think?"

"It's so little…" Misako's face twisted slightly, "….and pink…."

"Mhmm…"

"…It's weird!"

"Misako!" Ichigo gaped at her, and at Rukia, who was now giggling softly, "Do not talk like that."

"But it is!"

"IT is a BOY," Hidama stated matter of factly, "and his name is Mamoru. Right daddy?"

Ichigo smiled at his eldest, "Yeah. His name is Mamoru, and you two have to look after him from now on since you're the older ones."

"Because he's small and fat and helpless and cute." Hidama added. Ichigo sweatdropped, "...Right."

"I am NOT looking after that weird thing." Misako announced as she slipped off the bed, "and if he comes near my noodle arts, I'll…. I'll bop him on the head!"

"Misako!"

The tiny bundle in Hidama's arms wailed, and she jumped slightly, looking up at Ichigo with a worried expression, "Daddy..!"

He took the baby from her, rocking him gently as he looked down with concerned eyes, "Its ok, he's crying because he just woke up.."

"Ichigo," Rukia called softly as she stood up slowly. He seemed to panic and half rushed over to her, being mindful of his son in his arms, "W-Wait Rukia, be careful, let me help you.."

She chuckled, stretching lightly before taking her son from him, "I'm fine Ichigo. I gave birth, I didn't get my legs broken or something. I can walk just fine.. listen, why don't you take Hidama out for a moment… so I can talk to Misako."

He looked at her, opening his mouth to say something- but he stopped when his eyes met hers, "…Sure."

"Where are we going? I still wanna see Mamoru." Hidama pouted, Ichigo took her small hand, "Just for a minute, there's some cute baby clothes in the shop downstairs, let's go look at that hm?" They left, the door closing behind him.

Meanwhile, Misako stared at Rukia, who moved over and sat down on the bed. Rukia cradled the still weeping baby in her arms and looked at her other daughter, "Come here, Misi. I want to show you something."

Misako obeyed, going towards her mother and climbing up on the bed until she was sitting next to her. Rukia held the baby with one hand, her other hand guiding her daughter's, "Now, go like this… and hold on tight."

"Ahh-!" Misako gasped when Rukia suddenly passed the baby into her little arms. Misako stared in strange wonder at the tiny pink faced baby. Her finger lightly touched the soft wisps of orange hair. The baby fussed for a moment, making tiny baby sounds… and settled in a quiet sleep.

Misako looked up at Rukia, "…he stopped."

"Because," Rukia smiled, "He knows he's safe with his Neesan."

She looked back down at the baby in her arms.

"You'll protect him, won't you Misi? He needs you, very much."

"…..Ok."

A few quiet moments passed, until Misako spoke again. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"…He's kind of cute."

Rukia stifled a giggle, "Yes, dear." 


	4. Haircuts with Misako

"Why can't I play with Vivienne? I'm old enough!"

"You're not." Hidama's stubborn voice matched her nose in the air as she stared pointedly at her younger sister. That was the thing about her- while Misako was more of a daddy's girl, and little baby Mamoru was glued to Rukia's hip, Hidama was the one who would be considered "Byakuya's daughter" -as Ichigo liked to say. She seemed to get along with her uncle very well, even from a very young age, because her personality was proper and neat and quiet, just like he was. "She was expensive, and a birthday present."

Misako, who had barged into her older sister's room looking for a doll she could 'borrow' that didn't have missing clothes, marker streaks on its face, or hair missing from its head, placed her hands on her little hips, her lower lip sticking out in annoyance,"Mm... how about Eclaire?"

"No."

"Jessica?"

"No."

"What about Hachimitsu?"

"No. Nobody's touching my dolls except me. You have so many dolls, go play with them."

"They're ugly!"

"Because you destroyed them."

"I didn't!"

"You did. Now I'm not going to argue with you anymore, you're disrupting my tea party."

Misako stormed out angrily, stomping as furiously her room as she could and slamming the door. Pacing the length of her closet, she thought desperately in her 5 year old brain- there had to be something she could do!

Finally she settled for dragging a plastic box under the bed, beaming secretively at her beloved Barbies. Reaching in, she picked out a blond Barbie doll- the only one left with normal looking hair.

Standing up, she went over to her drawer, opening it and shuffling around until her fingers met what they were searching for.

Grinning, Misako pulled out a shiny pair of scissors.

She looks down at the lovely full head of hair of her Barbie and grinned.

The next morning was a Sunday. It was calm, Rukia had left early to Soul Society and Ichigo was planning to lazily sleep away until 10, when he was awoken by surprisingly loud scream.

"DAAAAAADDYYYY!"

That sounded like Hidama's voice! He sprung out of bed, tearing down the hallway towards the offending noise. Usually it was Misako's screaming that had him running around. It was rare for Hidama to raise her voice. He grabbed the doorknob of her room, wrenching it open,"What's going on?"

Hidama was standing in front of her vanity table, her hair in her hands, "Look at me..!"

Ichigo stared. Her long, dark brownish-black hair had a big chunk missing at the back, so it sort of looked like someone had bitten half her hair off from the left side. "Ah.."

Hidama's indigo eyes were full of fury, her jaw seemed to lock as she spoke quietly through gritted teeth, "_Your_ daughter did this."

Ichigo rubbed his eyes tiredly, a bit worried at Hidama's anger, "Uh.. daughter...?"

Hidama pointed wordlessly at Misako, who's head was sticking out from behind the door. When Ichigo turned and looked at her, she squeaked and ran away.

"HEY!" Ichigo ran out of the room, running down the hall, he easily snatched the small girl, picking her up and carrying her back to her own room as she wailed, "I-I DIDN'T DO IIIIIITTTTTT..!"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance as her put her down on the floor (he just wanted to sleep, damn it!) and folded his arms across her chest. "Why did you do that Misako? Why?"

Said child bit her lip, short blond hair pulled into two messy ponytails, spoke quietly, "I cannah hee ya, sah."

"Misako."

Misako said quietly again, "I cannah hee ya, sah."

"Misako!"

Hidama had made her way into the room, her arms crossed over her chest and a very Byakuya-esque expression on her face, "Just wait until Mother comes home... just you wait until I tell Byakuya-ojisama."

"I didn't do iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" She screamed suddenly, throwing her scissors down at her feet and running off to her room. Ichigo sighed softly, Hidama only glared.

"Never mind, Hidama." Ichigo rubbed his forehead tiredly, "I'll make her be sorry."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Just don't tell your mom, ok? I'll take you later to get your hair fixed."

"Ok."

Hidama went off to her room, Ichigo sat down at the table with a sigh, but not before pausing and looking at the person who sat across from him.

Renji sat, quietly eating a toast with grape jelly with his mouth smeared in it, brown eyes watching in half curiosity. "Hey Ichigo. Wassap?"

Ichigo blinked, "Renji... were you sitting there this whole time?"

Renji licked jelly off the corner of his mouth, "Yep. I was hoping to see Rukia.. I didn't know she was coming to Soul Society today. But then I saw that breakfast was ready, so I decided to help myself, if that's alright. Rukia makes really good omelet, by the way."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

The next morning, it was Misako who screamed, waking everyone. She ran into her parent's room, "MOMMYYYYYYYY, MY HAAAIRRRR!"

Rukia sat up, her face sleepy and her hair sticking up in random directions, eyes wild, "What?" She blinked, face shocked as Misako wailed, climbing up on the bed at Rukia's side and pointing a tiny finger her hair, "IT'S GOOOOOONE…"

"What?" Rukia frowned as the girl turned around, eyebrows raising, "…Why did you chop half your hair off!"

"I didn't!" Misako wailed as Rukia ran her fingers through the child's hair, seeing how half of her blond hair had been cut off, so that the left side was half as short as the right side, "Hidama-nee did it!"

"She didn't," Ichigo murmured sleepily as he rolled onto his stomach, his face buried in his pillow, "I did."

"DA-DDYYYYYYYYYYY! How could you!" Misako screeched, collapsing against Rukia's chest dramatically as she cried. Rukia gripped her daughter's small frame, and, glaring down to the right where her husband lay, speaking angrily, "Ichigo! What's gotten into you!"

"Me?" He sat up now on his knees, towering over both his wife and his daughter, brown eyes sleepy and annoyed, "ME? What's gotten into your daughter, who thinks it's ok to cut her sister's hair off?"

"What?"

"Noooooooooo!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo flopped back down on his back, turning his head to look at Rukia, "This girl (points at Misako) cut Hidama's hair off yesterday! And then she refused to admit it! What is she going to do next Rukia? Shave her sister's eyebrows? Its ok if he have a eyebrow-less daughter walking around the house!"

Rukia's mouth was open, but she didn't say anything. Silence remained for a moment before she looked down at Misako, "Misako?"

The girl didn't answer.

"Misako?"

She squeezed her eyes tight and whispered, "…I cannah hee ya, sah."


End file.
